Pokebox
by Grenido
Summary: The Vongola Family discovers that there are more than the expected 343 box weapons on the island named Kanto and are heading towards there to find out more. Only to find more new allies and more new enemies.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Pokemon.

* * *

><p>"Jyuudaime, this is the latest report on the newly discovered box weapons. It seems that other than the 343 box weapons that the three scientists created, there seems to be appearances of more box weapons which were never seen before and those users don't seem to possess any deathperation flames." A 1.7 meters tall man with silver hair reported to the brunette in front of him who was seated on a black sofa.<p>

"And all of them appeared on the very same small island which was named Kanto?" the brunette asked the silver haired man who nodded in reply. The brunette frowned thoughtfully as he pondered about the discovery. Could there have been another organization besides the mafia that are able use box weapons? Even so, how did they manage to use these box weapons without the help of deathperation flames? And most importantly, would the other organization be of a threat to their well-being?

"If you are so worried about the mafia, you should just go and check it out, no-good Tsuna." An infant wearing a neat black suit with a matching black fedora came walking into the boss' room. Perched on his fedora was a green chameleon, the lizard blinking in greeting as the sun arcobaleno said casually to the brunette before adding his signature "Ciaossu" at the end of his sentence.

"I really wish that you would stop reading my mind Reborn." Tsuna told the baby and tilted his head back to the silver haired man. "Gokudera, do you think you can help me gather all the guardians back here for an emergency meeting on this matter?" Gokudera immediately stood at attention, gave a bow at Tsuna and replied with a confident "Consider it already done Jyuudaime!" promise and rushed out of the boss' room.

"I should write to grandpa about the new findings that Gokudera found out on these box weapons." The brunette took a pen and a piece of paper and started writing about the new box weapons before stamping it with his deathperation flame and asking a subordinate to deliver to the 9th boss.

.

.

.

_Knock knock_.

The brunette muttered a "come in" and at the door stood the silver haired man smiling happily at his boss. "All of the guardians have arrived and are waiting for you in the meeting room Jyuudaime!" Gokudera said, looking proud as he had completed his boss' request. Tsuna stood up from his sofa and at the same time, the infant leaped up onto the brunette's head. The boss gave a word of thanks to Gokudera and the three exited from the room, heading towards the meeting area.

_Click, _the door opened and the five people in the room turned towards Tsuna, Gokudera and Reborn.

"Yo! Tsuna, Gokudera and kid!" a man wearing a blue cap and holding a baseball bat in his hand greeted them cheerfully.

"IT IS EXTREMELY GOOD TO SEE YOU!" another man with white hair and a plaster over his nose shouted to the three that just entered the room.

"Yare yare, Lambo-san was having my daily nap when stupidera suddenly woke me up." a boy wearing a cow-printed shirt with two yellow horns yawned widely and continued to look sleepy at his seat.

The only girl in the room held a trident and blushed and muttered "Boss..." as soon as she saw the three.

"I'll bite all of you to death if there are any more people coming into the room to crowd." a man, wearing a school uniform with a black jacket on, held two tonfas and stared dangerously at the brunette. Tsuna held back a shriek as soon as he heard his cloud guardian going to bite him to death. However, the brunette quickly regained back his professionalism and said with a grin, "It's great to see all of you again, Yamamoto, Onii-san, Lambo, Chrome and Hibari." Gokudera and Reborn returned back to their respective seats and the brunette's face turned solemn as he started the meeting.

"I called all of you back for an emergency meeting because I need all of your help in looking into this matter which may affect the entire mafia. I am sure that you all have already know that we have discovered many new box weapons which we have never seen before on an island we have found a few days ago." the brunette looked around the room to ensure that everybody knew about the incident before continuing, "Therefore, I wish to ask all of you to follow me to that island to find out more about the box weapons there."

Just after Tsuna had finished talking, the sound of the door opening was heard and Hibari walked out of the room after saying "Not interested".

Gokudera shouted at the cloud guardian about not giving respect to the boss while Reborn sighed, saying that Tsuna still couldn't control his subordinates. When Tsuna turned his head to Chrome, mist suddenly filled the room and everything was blurred.

"Kufufufufu~ you want me and my precious Chrome to listen to your orders and look for some box weapons which do not concern us? Fat hope..." the voice of a man came out and as soon as he finished speaking, the mist disappeared and the mist guardian was nowhere to be seen either.

Tsuna hung his head as another of his guardians left the room, not wanting to help him and he looked around the room, feeling rather depressed. However, he was cheered up by the fact that the rest of the guardians were willing to help him.

"Alright then, let's have dinner now. We'll need energy for tomorrow when we get to the island. There's all of your favorite foods like sushi and rice balls." the brunette dropped his professional tone and told them. The whole group cheered at the thought of all their favorite food they would be having for their dinner and hurried off to the kitchen.

.

.

.

"Lambo-san cannot eat another bite and needs to sleep badly..." Lambo complained after the group had finished their sumptuous dinner.

"I guess we should all turn in extremely early and prepare for tomorrow" Ryohei said as and Lambo went back to their respective rooms.

"You should also turn in early too, Tsuna." Yamamoto said as he yawned at the same time.

"Rest well Jyuudaime." Gokudera told the brunette as he and Yamamoto also went back to their rooms after Tsuna bid them good night.

"Let's go too Reborn..." Tsuna told Reborn, but the infant was already fast asleep. "I wish I could also fall asleep anytime like you." Tsuna whispered to Reborn as he carried him back into his room before retiring back into his own room. The boss stayed awake for several moments thinking about the island they were about to go to the next day before finally falling asleep in his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Pokemon.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Wake up no-good Tsuna!" a loud thud was heard and the brunette flew out of his room head first. Following the brunette was the small infant who walked out slowly of the room with a heavy-looking green hammer on his hand.<p>

"Reborn! That hurt a lot..." Tsuna groaned, rubbing his right cheek which swelled up due to the humungous impact. "I know that I overslept a little today but still, there's no need to wake me up this way right?" he continued grumbling as he began to pick himself up from the floor.

The infant tilted his fedora slightly down and smirked as he muttered under his breath, "It looks like you still need more training to become a better boss..." Having said that, the hammer on the infant's hand changed into a green gun and he pointed the gun at the brunette's forehead with a threatening look.

"Hieee! Don't shoot, Reborn!" Tsuna shrieked as he frantically tried to defend himself from the gun by waving his hands in front of him.

"Then go and wash up straightaway." the baby said and gave the brunette a powerful kick on his chin, sending Tsuna flying yet again into the direction of the bathroom. The sun arcobaleno gave a small grin and muttered softly to himself, "After so much training from me, he still can't do anything right... no wonder he is called no-good Tsuna."

.

.

.

"Good morning everybody." Tsuna entered the kitchen with Reborn sitting at the top of his head, while the infant on his head merely raised one of his hand up and said "Ciaossu."

"Yo Tsuna!" the baseball lover greeted the boss with his usual cheerful tone until his eyes laid on the brunette's chin. "What happened to your..." Yamamoto began when he was abruptly interrupted by a loud shout.

"Jyuudaime! What happened to your chin?" The silver haired man ran as fast as he could to his beloved boss and took a look at the said spot. "This injury looks like it was caused by a strong blunt hit..." Gokudera started to examine Tsuna's wound on the chin and he felt anger in his body. "Jyuudaime! Did somebody hit you? Who was it? I, as your rightful right-hand man, will definitely not let the matter rest!"

"Calm down Gokudera, Tsuna got injured because he fell from the top of the bed," Reborn lied without showing any expression. Tsuna was hoping that his storm guardian would not be so gullible to believe Reborn's story, however, his heart sank when his storm guardian told him to be more careful the next time, indicating that he had bought Reborn's story.

"By the way, where is Ryohei and that stupid cow?" the baby asked around the room at large.

"Senpai went to wake Lambo up for breakfast." the rain guardian replied immediately in respond to Reborn's question. "But they seem to be taking quite long though."

"Che, I bet it is because that stupid cow can't wake up that's taking them so long." Gokudera commented, looking rather irritated.

"You are going to pay for talking bad behind Lambo-san's back!" At the very same moment, the boy with bushy hair wearing a cow print shirt came walking into the room together with the man with white hair and a plaster over his nose.

"We are EXTREMELY sorry for being late because this kid over here EXTREMELY couldn't wake up." Ryohei pointed at Lambo who was still feeling rather sleepy as he apologized.

"Ahh we can finally eat..." Tsuna said with a sigh of relief before he turned serious and instructed his guardians, "Make sure you all eat until you are full, we would immediate set off to the island after finishing our breakfast."

"Gyahaha even if you don't say it, Lambo-san will eat everything up until I'm full! Gyahaha!" Lambo laughed.

.

.

.

"All the air bikes here are working in perfect condition with me, as the Vongola's best technician here!" a slightly plump man wearing a black suit and black tie proudly said while presenting the brand new air bikes to the Vongola boss.

"I did half of the work too you know, Vongola." another man, wearing a green military attire who was also sucking a lollipop, came approaching the vehicles and stood beside the slightly plump man, not wanting the man to take all the credit.

"Thank you to the both of you, Giannini and Spanner-san. I really don't know what would happen if the both of you weren't here." the brunette praised the two highly skilled technicians. "I heard that the both of you have made additional features to the air bike?"

"Hai hai Jyuudaime. We have added new features to counter the things that each respective guardian might have problems with, such as the sun guardian's bike has been modified so that it can turn perfectly even if Ryohei speeds at top speed. Also the lightning guardian's bike can be attached to Ryohei's air bike where upon attachment, Lambo's air bike will change into 'safe mode', covering the carriage totally and protecting Lambo so as to allow Ryohei ride without worrying about his safety." Giannini explained.

"That's great!" Tsuna smiled at the two technicians as a sign of appreciation for their hard work before turning to his guardians. "Right, let's head out now." He told them and one by one, they kicked a leg over their air bikes and mounted them.

"Giannini, you can open the gates now!" Tsuna shouted over to the technician to signal that they were ready to go and the technician gave a thumbs up. As soon as the gate was opened fully, the Vongola boss gave the command to go and all five air bikes lifted up a few inches from the ground and up to the sky simultaneously without a sound. The group then sped off to their designated direction and disappeared into the clouds of the sky.

* * *

><p>And that's all for chapter 2! I hope you have enjoyed the story up till now although there hasn't been much action yet.<p>

I would just like to make a note that the publishing of the chapters would be irregular from now onwards as my school is about to start and I may not have time to write. But rest assured that this story will still be continued!

Please do review on your way out :)


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to make some clarifications before starting on the chapter.

Firstly, the Vongola I am using in my story is five years after where the anime stops and although I am only using knowledge up to the anime. (Which means that the Vongola gears are not used and the family is using the Vongola true form rings.)

Also, instead of the animal rings which were shown at the end of the anime, I have decided to carry on with the use of boxes instead of those animal rings.

In addition, the pokemon I am using is from the manga named "Pokemon Adventures" and I am only using up to where the Emerald arc ended. (Which means no pokemon after the Hoenn region would appear.)

Sorry if this disappoints any readers who are looking forward to those gears and pokemons but the reason I only write to this point is because I lack knowledge on those pokemon and gears. :(

Still, I hope that you all would enjoy the story! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Pokemon.

* * *

><p>"Ack! The pokeball bounced off it again..." A young boy, around the age of ten, said with much disappointment in his voice as he watched the sight re-enact before him once more.<p>

A girl who looked around the same age, stared at the boy and asked him doubtfully, "Are you _sure_ you can catch that Nidorina? You've failed to do so the last time." She giggled slightly as she mocked at her friend.

The boy immediately placed his hands on his waist and grabbed another empty pokeball from his belt while shouting loudly, "I'm gonna capture this Nidorina and train it all by myself!" After saying that, the boy took an aim at the wild Nidorina and gave another shot, hoping that he would succeed at this try.

_Bounce!_ "Oh no! I failed again!" the boy grumbled at his failed attempt of capturing the wild pokemon, feeling slightly discouraged.

Just then, two tall teenagers stood beside the boy and the one wearing a red cap with a red rectangular box on his waist spoke, "Hahaha, of course you failed. You must battle it first." The teenager then pointed to the boy's waist and commented, "Oh, that's a strong-looking Gengar you have there! Why don't you use it?"

Heeding his advice, he sent out his Gengar to battle against the wild pokemon while the teenager watched on excitedly. At this moment, the other teenager with brown spiky hair and had the same red rectangular box who had accompanied the other felt annoyed at the childish nature of his friend. Unable to control it in, he burst out at him.

"Get over with it will you Red?"

"Hahaha, sorry Blue. I know we are sort of rushing for time but I couldn't help watching these kids..." the teenager called Red apologized to his friend.

"Eh, aren't you both the Indigo Plateau Champion and runner-up respectively?" the girl exclaimed in surprise.

"Yup, that's us!" Red told the girl as he was walking in the direction of where his friend had already left. "Hope we meet again!" the red-capped teenager waved back at the kids and ran off to catch up with his friend.

.

.

.

"Just a few more minutes and we will arrive at the island." Gokudera told the team. They had been riding on the air bikes for hours and were starting to get exhausted from the long journey.

"Is everybody feeling alright?" Tsuna asked his family members with much concern.

"Hai Jyuudaime!" Gokudera answered the boss at once with as loud as he could to try and show the boss he was not tired. However, Tsuna still knew that his right-hand man was actually very tired due to the fact he had hyper intuition.

Yamamoto gave a wide smile with a thumbs up at Tsuna as he said, "Not a problem here!"

"I'm extremely doing great here. But it doesn't seem the case for this kid beside me." Ryohei told the boss, then looked beside him. There laid the cow-shirt boy sleeping soundly in the carriage that was form after Ryohei and Lambo combined their air bikes. "He seems to be extremely tired from this journey."

The brunette looked at the sleeping boy concernedly and muttered, "Lambo..." while he thought to himself whether it was a right choice to bring Lambo along to this mysterious unknown island. Moreover, even though Lambo is his guardian and has been through numerous dangerous battles with him, he is only ten this year...

"Tsuna! Look out!"

_ROAR!_

"Turn your air bike Tsuna!" the infant shouted at once. The brunette immediately listen to the infant's command and made a 90 degree sharp turn and drove off to the other direction from the monster, narrowly avoiding it's monstrous bite.

"Are you alright Jyuudaime?" Gokudera shouted in concern of his boss and heaved a sigh of relieve when his boss nodded his head. "This looks like the mythological chinese dragon. Why did it appear here?" Gokudera muttered as he thought to himself.

"We are just so close to the island... Onii-san, can you bring Lambo to the island and protect him there? I can't risk him getting injured here." Tsuna told Ryohei who in turn nodded and drove at his fastest speed towards the island while trying to avoid the water creature. "Reborn, Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun, let's prepare for battle."

"Open box!"

"Let's go Jirou and Kojirou!" Yamamoto shouted as he opened his Vongola box, letting the rain-attributed dog and swallow out, and wielded his sword which was transformed from the wooden stick at his back.

"Sistema C.A.I!" Gokudera shouted as he too opened his Vongola box with his storm-attributed cat, Uri, coming out of it.

"Leon!" Reborn shouted as the chameleon transformed into a green pistol.

"Natsu!" Tsuna shouted as he opened his box and summoned his sky- attributed lion out for battle. "Let the fight begin!" With that said, the four charged towards the sea creature.

.

.

.

_Knock Knock._

"Professor Oak! Are you in? It's us, Red and Blue!" Red shouted loudly as he knock the door of the research laboratory.

The door opened and there stood a gray-haired man with a white coat. "Ah it's the both of you, come on in." As the man lead the two teenagers into his laboratory.

"Why did you suddenly called the both of us back so urgently grandpa? Is something wrong?" Blue asked the professor who had a grave look on his face.

Professor Oak gave a sigh and looked at the two for a few moments before telling them, "Something very serious has happened and I think that only the two of you are capable of stopping it..." Professor Oak hesitated for a while before continuing, "Team Rocket has once again been sighted in Kanto."


	4. Chapter 4

Before anyone gets confused by this chapter, I would like to state a few changes I made to the character's skills.

Firstly, I understand that Ryohei's Maximum Ingram on "splits" him into three, however for my story, I improved his skill to be able to "split" into five so that he can handle all five Gyarados. (Well it's five years in the future and Ryohei improved his footwork yea ;D)

Secondly, Tsuna's X-burner Target lock would fail if Tsuna is unable to see his target, thus making Tsuna unable to fire his X-burner.

Finally, although Lambo's Corna Fulmine is suppose to pierce through it's targets, I made them shock the Gyarados and not pierce them. (We wouldn't want to kill the innocent Gyarados right? :P)

Well, that's all for the changes in the story. Hope you all would continue to enjoy it! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Pokemon.

* * *

><p>"Team Rocket has appeared again! How can that be?" the red-capped teenager exclaimed in great surprise.<p>

"I thought we had already wiped them out in Kanto, Johto and on the Sevi-islands? How can they still be here grandpa?" Blue asked the professor curiously.

The professor shrugged his shoulders and told the two teenagers, "I'm not sure... Even I am surprised that Team Rocket is still around. But it has been confirmed that they are back as Saffron is once again enclosed in a barrier and those living in the areas around Saffron stated that they have seen people wearing black shirts with the Rocket sign in Saffron."

"But who is leading them grandpa? The whole organization can't possibly act on it's own." Blue carried on asking his grandfather questions.

"That is exactly what puzzles me the most." The old man replied and started to scratch his head. "It can't be the Masked man again since he is lost in time and can't return to the present, neither can it be Giovanni since he is still with Silver in his hideout."

The three looked at the same spot of the floor in silence, trying to think who could have possibly be the new leader of Team Rocket. After a few moments, Red finally looked up and said with his voice full of determination, "Who ever this new leader might be, we don't know. But one thing is for sure, that is we will have to cross swords with Team Rocket once again!"

.

.

.

"Chaos shot!" Reborn shouted as he fired the Sun flames which were charged at the tip of the gun and the flames split into many different arrows, which ultimately went to attack the sea creature from all sides. However, the sea creature formed a barrier around itself, blocking all the shots. It then focused all its might at its tail and in a quick flash, it hit Reborn with its tail, and Reborn was sent flying to the shore.

"Kid! How could you do this to a kid!" Yamamoto yelled at the monstrous sea creature. "You are going to pay for this" Yamamoto's face changed from the serious look to the rare angry look as he yelled at the creature.

"Shigure soen ryu, offensive stance 8, pelting rain!"

Yamamoto jumped out of his air bike and used the blade of his sword which was covered in rain flames to attack the sea creature which in turn roared in pain. However, the creature shook the pain off quickly and prepared a bright yellow beam in it's mouth, ready to fire at the rain guardian.

The sea creature fired the beam strong-looking beam at the rain guardian who was not prepared for the attack and could only react by mouthing the words "No good."

Just then, a storm and rain-attributed shield came and support Yamamoto and the silver-haired man stood on a similar shield in front of Yamamoto and shouted "Flame arrow!"

The red beam collided with the bright yellow beam and both sides seem equally matched. However, exhausted from the long journey, Gokudera was unable to keep up with the attack and the red beam grew smaller and smaller, letting the bright yellow beam get closer and closer to the two.

"We're going to get hit!" Gokudera panicked as he saw the beam being only an inch away from him.

_BLOCK!_

"Cambio Forma, Modo Difesa: Mantelo di Vongola Primo!" The brunette said after he had blocked the attack with his black cape and saved the two from getting injured. "Are the both of you alright?" He then asked his two guardians to ensure that they were alright. The two nodded to the boss before Tsuna told the two to "stay back" and that he will handle the sea creature.

"Operation X!"

"Understood, Boss. X-Burner Targeting System activated." The headphone began to speak in response to the boss's words. "The right soft flame burner is stable at 300,000 Fiamma Volts. The left flame burner is converting the soft flames into hard flames, and the flame energy is concentrated into the glove's crystal." The voice continued as Tsuna prepared for his intended final attack.

"Target locked on." The headphone spoke once again as the brunette locked on on his target. "The right burner pressure is still rising. 280,000 FV. 290,000 FV."

_ROAR!_

The sea creature roared as loud as it could and within seconds, 4 more of the same kind of creature came and overlapped the view of the original creature.

"Target lost." The headphone spoke as it was unable to detect it's target. The five sea creatures then simultaneously prepared the strong-bright yellow beam in their respective mouths, preparing to fire at the greatly weaken trio.

The three closed their eyes as they prepare for the end of the battle, until they heard a familiar shout coming from their back. "Help has EXTREMELY arrived!" Ryohei had activated his Cambio Forma and flame shoes, and arrived wearing the white boxing outfit.

"Maximum Ingram!" Ryohei struck all five of the sea creature at their lower jaw at once with his attack, causing all of them to close their mouth and stop the attack. Ryohei then shouted back to the shore, where Lambo was sitting there bawling out loud, "Come on! These monsters will stop you from seeing Sawada's mama. Don't you miss Sawada's mama?"

"MAMA! I want to see mama!" The boy screamed as he injected the huge amount of lightning flames emitting from his Vongola ring into the Vongola box. "Gyuudon!" The cow began to change as a bright light covered both the cow and Lambo.

"That is Cambio Forma, Lampo's shield!" Gokudera exclaimed as he saw Lambo equipped with the powerful shield.

"Corna Fulmine!" Lambo shouted with all his might and at the same time, the shield lit up and strong lightning flames were unleashed from the shield. The flames struck the five creatures. However, instead of getting pierced, the lightning flames could only shock the creatures as Lambo was tired and the flames were not solid enough. With a last loud roar, the five sea creatures retreated back into the deep waters after getting shocked by the flames.

The brunette panted for a moment before remembering that Reborn was knocked out by the sea creature at the start of the battle, and shouted "Reborn!" and sped as fast as he could to the shore.

_Zoom!_

Tsuna dismounted his air bike as soon as he reached the shore and ran towards where the unconscious Reborn was as fast as he could, with his mind still praying for the safety of the infant.

"Ah, luckily he's still alive." Tsuna said in relieve as he felt for the unconscious Reborn's breathing.

"We finally arrived at Kanto..." Tsuna panted in relieve as they had finally reached the island. After saying that, the guardians and the boss simultaneously collapsed to the ground from exhaustion and their Box weapons and animals returned back to their boxes. With no more energy left, all of them fell unconscious.

.

.

.

"What was that loud roar and bangs happening outside?" Red asked the room loudly, hoping for an answer which told him that the noises were normal and nothing serious had happened.

"I'm not sure Red, it's the first time that this has happened. I sure hope that this has nothing to do with Team Rocket." Professor Oak replied in response to Red's question.

Blue took a pokeball from his pocket and ran out of the lab while saying, "These sounds seem to come from south of Pallet town. Grandpa, you stay here, Red and I will go check it out. Let's go Red." With that said, the two teenagers got out their flying pokemon out namely Charizard and Aero respectively and flew towards the direction of the loud sounds.

After flying for quite some time, the duo still found nothing and Red unable to contain his curiosity asked, "We are reaching near the sea and there still nothing found Blue. What do you think has happened?" However, the brown spiky hair teenager couldn't answer the question and thought carefully in silence until he saw the sight in front of him.

In front of them was four teenagers, a boy and an infant, all unconscious. All of them were drenched from head to toe and had tattered clothing. They looked as if they had just been through a hurricane or typhoon.

"What happened that caused all these mess?" Blue exclaimed aloud as he saw the scene.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Pokemon.

* * *

><p>"Look Blue! Those people lying there seem injured!" the red-capped teenager pointed in the direction of where the Vongola was. "We've got to help them."<p>

"Alright, let's descend Red!" Blue told Red and the two both jumped down from their pokemons together and rushed over to help the casualties.

"Hey are you alright?" Red began shaking the brunette as he tried to wake him, but no avail. "They are all still alive. Just knocked out cold." Red told Blue after he checked for the vital signs for each person there.

Blue looked around in the vicinity for anything that could possibly injure these people to such an extend, however no avail and he commented to Red, "I wonder what could have been the cause for injuring all these people so badly..."

"I think before we think about that, we should bring them back to Proffessor Oak's laboratory. Come on Blue, help me transport these casualties back to the laboratory will you?" Red told Blue as he proceeded carrying one of the casualties on his own.

"Alright, let's go Machamp!"Blue threw the pokeball in front of him and a bright light appeared around the area before a human-like figure, although it had four arms, appeared. "Machamp, I need you to help me carry these people back to grandpa's laboratory." Blue continued to instruct his pokemon.

The human-like figure nodded it's head before taking the four remaining casualties each on one of its hands, and boarded onto Charizard together with Blue. Red and Blue then commanded their pokemon to fly back to professor Oak's laboratory.

.

.

.

"So you found all these people at the shore near the sea towards Cinnabar island?" the professor asked curiously as he too wondered what were the six of them doing there unconscious.

"Yea... We also found bikes without wheels and a toy gun beside them too. I have already asked Alakazam to teleport them from there back here." Blue commented after he told the professor briefly about the situation there. "Also, besides the infant, all of them wore rings and had this weird looking box with them." Blue continued as he took the sky Vongola box and tried to open it manually, but failed. "I wonder why they need box that can't be opened for..."

"I don't think that they are trainers seeing that they have no pokemon with them... Maybe they were attacked by wild pokemon and they couldn't fight back?" Red said while meddling with the storm Vongola box, trying to give a possible reason for the people to be there.

"That could be a possible conclusion, but why would a wild pokemon attack them without reason? Moreover, the pokemons living near Pallet town shouldn't be able to cause such extensive injuries. So how could they have gotten injured so badly?" Professor Oak raised the question as he placed his hand on his chin. "I guess we will only know the truth behind this incident after they regain back consciousness." Professor Oak commented as he looked thoughtfully at the six injured people lying on their respective beds. "I feel that we might be able to find out more clues on this incident if we were to go back to the area and investigate."

The duo nodded their heads and flew away from the laboratory to the designated area along with the professor.

.

.

.

"Jyuudaime! Please respond! Jyuudaime!"

The familiar voice was the very first thing that Tsuna heard seconds later after he had landed at shore, or as it seems to him and was experiencing an earthquake or some sort. Tsuna heard another familiar voice that said, "Ma ma, you don't have to shake Tsuna that hard do you?" The brunette forced open his eyes and in front of him stood his rain and storm guardian. Gokudera's anxious face changed drastically into a wide smile as he saw his beloved boss awaken and exclaimed in delight, "Jyuudaime! You have come to!"

"Yo Tsuna! Are you feeling alright?" the cheerful baseball-er asked as he placed both of his hands behind his head in a carefree manner. Tsuna nodded his head to show that he was alright and asked the two guardians about their condition, which they both replied that they were alright. The storm guardian then knelled on the floor beside Tsuna's bed and started to kowtow to the boss, saying that he was sorry for failing to protect the boss and only stop when Tsuna had ask him to get up ten times.

Tsuna tried to recall what had happened before they were unconscious, and recalled that Reborn, Ryohei and Lambo were with him too... and Reborn was heavily injured! Tsuna practically jumped out of bed and looked around asking loudly, "Where's Lambo, Onii-san and Reborn?"

Before the guardians could reply him, Tsuna had already got his answer as he received a sharp blow from the back of his head and heard the fammillar voice saying, "Miss me already? No-good student of mine?" In front of Tsuna stood the infant that he was praying for his safety. The infant raised a hand and gave a, "Ciaossu!" to the boss.

"Gyahahaha! You slept the longest no-good Tsuna! You lost! Gyahahahaha!" the cow-shirt boy came walking towards Tsuna from the back together with the Sun guardian. "What EXTREMELY took you so long to wake up Sawada!"

"Everyone! Thank goodness, you are all alright!" Tsuna exclaimed in relief as he saw that his family members were all alive. For the first time after Tsuna woke up, he observed his surroundings and found out that they were enclosed in a white room instead of being near the sea. Hoping that one of his family members had an answer, Tsuna asked them, "Where are we?"

"We are not sure, Tsuna." Yamamoto replied at once in responds to Tsuna's question. "The kid was the only one who was awake when I regained consciousness and he didn't know where this place is and who brought us here."

Tsuna looked at the infant to confirm what his rain guardian was saying which Reborn in turn nodded to the brunette. The infant then spoke to them in a solemn voice, "Being in an unknown place is one of the problems we have now, but the biggest problem is that our boxes and rings have gone missing." Tsuna immediately felt his waist for his Vongola box and looked at his middle finger after that, only to find out that both his Vongola box and ring are not with him. The rest of the guardians mirrored the boss's actions, but they too found nothing at their waist and fingers.

"No good! Could the enemies have taken away our rings and boxes." Tsuna asked Reborn with much fear in his tone.

Reborn face turned into a frown as he looked down slightly and spoke again in his solemn voice, "Let's hope that your deduction is wrong and that the boxes and rings are still safe at the place where we were unconscious."

_Click!_

At the very moment, the door clicked open and there stood two teenagers with the gray-haired professor.

"You guys are finally awake!" the red-capped teenager exclaimed in delight as he tried to approach the six standing together.

"Jyuudaime! They are dangerous! Stand back!" the storm guardian immediately stood in front of the boss to attempt to protect him and whipped out his dynamites.

"Gokudera! What makes you sure that they are danger-" the brunette's eyes fell onto the teenager's hands and he saw the teenager in possession of the storm Vongola box. At that instant, all of the guardians got into their fighting stance, ready to parry off any attacks they may receive and the boss's face immediately turn serious as he faced the three newly seen people.

"Why do you have our box weapons?"Tsuna began to ask the three and continued asking without waiting for a reply. "And also, who are the three of you?"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Pokemon.

* * *

><p>"Answer me those questions now!" Tsuna ordered the three who were stunned, not knowing what was happening. The whole room was in silence and no one was moving, in fear of agitating the other party.<p>

After a few moments, Blue finally took the first step in front and broke the silence, "I don't know why you are so agitated, but I will answer your questions. Firstly, we found these items you call box weapons beside you when you were all unconscious. As for the second question, I think that it should be **we** who are the ones asking you."

"Jyuudaime! They are definitely enemies! That's why they are refusing to disclose their identity to us! " Gokudera shouted. Without warning, dynamites flew everywhere in the room as Gokudera shouted "Double Bombs!" and started the first attack.

With response to the sudden attack, Red jumped backwards instantly and felt for a pokeball from his waist. He threw the pokeball and called upon his trusted pokemon. "Poli, stop those explosives!"

A blinding bright light flashed and there stood a blue figure, wearing white gloves with black and white swirls on its abdomen. The appearance of the Poliwrath simply rendered the dynamites ineffective with its ability. The dynamites fell to the ground without exploding.

_Is that a box weapon?_, Reborn thought to himself. The weird creature had appeared from that round object that the teenager had just thrown yet no flames were detected and used on their side... what exactly was that round object and how was it able to function without the use of flames?

"No way this is going to happen again..." Gokudera muttered softly to himself. He prepared three times more dynamites and readied his special move. He then threw them towards the direction of Red, Blue and Professor Oak. "Triple bombs!"

Tsuna would have given a smile if not for the dire situation now. It brought back memories when he and Gokudera had their first exchange. It was just like before he and Gokudera had met. Gokudera's rash behavior still hadn't changed.

However, the dynamites were yet again defused by Poliwrath through the same method as before. Red grinned as the silver-haired's expression changed into a shocked one on how easily his bombs were diffused without the enemy moving.

"You can give up on throwing those explosives at us. My buddy here, Poli has the ability 'damp' and it will stop any explosion from happening." Red informed Gokudera.

"Tch!"

"Gokudera, stand back!" A voice yelled for the man to retreat. Without arguments, the storm guardian leaped backwards as another man came dashing past him towards Red. The usually cheerful face turned serious as the bamboo stick that Yamamoto was wielding transformed into a steel sword.

"Shigure Seon Ryu, offensive stance 8, Pelting rain!"

The swordsman charged at Red and the Poliwrath. The two were stunned at the sight of the transformed sword and did not have enough time to react. They simply stood there, rooted to the ground as they awaited the attack.

_Clang!_

Just as Yamamoto was about to hit the target, a metal pincer came in between the sword and red, effectively stopping the word from reaching the target.

"Good Job Scizor!"

Yamamoto turned to the direction of Blue and saw him having an identical ball which the red-capped teenager had in his hand. The red creature used its strong metal pincers to push Yamamoto away. In reflex action, Yamamoto swung his sword as he backed off, making sparks appear from the metal contact. The bug pokemon then positioned itself in front of Red and Poliwrath, ready to protect them.

"Thanks Blue! I thought I was gonna get sliced into half!" Red thanked blue and put his hand over his palpitating heart. He then heaved a sigh of relief that he was still intact.

After seeing Gokudera fail in his attacks and even Yamamoto failing to make a strike, Ryohei dashed forward and shouted, "I'm EXTREMELY going to knock you down!" He pulled his fist all the way back to prepare for his attack.

"Oh no you don't touch my grandson, Kangaskhan stop him!" Professor Oak threw a pokeball and with the bright light again, out came a brown kangaroo-like creature with vaguely theropod-like features. The creature, like Ryohei, pulled back its arm and prepared for its next attack.

"Kangaskhan, use mega punch!"

"Maximum Cannon!"

The two fists met each other with a loud bang and dust swirled around them as the boxers stayed still. For a fraction of second, no winners were announced as the two stared into each other's eyes, willing the other to fall. Suddenly, an overwhelming force blew the two apart. Ryohei stumbled backwards and barely managed to retain his balance while Kangaskhan retreated backwards and covered its belly pouch with its hand, protecting its young.

"Onii-san! Are you alright?" Tsuna anxiously asked as he moved towards Ryohei and supported him. It was rare that the boxing champion would get knocked back when he delivered his blow, which suggested that the enemy was extremely strong. The boxing champion bent down and took a few huffs before he stood back upright in his fighting pose and gave a thumbs up to the boss.

"I'm alright, but this box weapon is really strong to the extreme. Had I not gave my 100% maximum cannon, I would have extremely broke my entire arm." The boxer smirked and rubbed his right wrist with his left and looked back at Kangaskhan, sweat dripping down his forehead. He had not met anyone who was almost on par with him for as long as he could remember while Tsuna gulped. He gave a huge sigh of relief that his sun guardian was alright. He wouldn't know what to do and how to explain to Kyoko if anything happened to Ryohei.

Professor Oak, on the other hand, was shocked at the sight. His 80 kg pokemon had been blown back despite it using its mega punch, which was its best move! "What? A mere human punch can withstand a mega punch without fracturing any bones? How is this possible!" He exclaimed.

"Grandpa, after seeing that, I don't really think that they are normal humans." Blue commented to his grandfather with a bit of fear in his voice. "I suggest that we just knock them out now and ask them questions later. Otherwise, I think that our lives are in great danger."

After a slight debate, the professor gave his nod of approval. Red took on Blue's suggestion and called upon another of his pokemon. "Gyara, I'm counting on you to stop them!"

Another bright light flashed again and a creature resembling the mythological Chinese dragon appeared. It had a three-pointed, green crest on its head and had four white fins down its back. Its serpentine body was mostly green with yellow spots on the undertone of its body. The Gyarados gave a loud roar and pulled its head backwards, ready to attack once commanded.

Although not exactly identical, Gokudera realized the similarities between this creature and the five creatures that appeared at the sea and confirmed his suspicions. He pointed to the three and yelled, "Jyuudaime! This proves that I was right all along! They are the enemies that attacked us at the sea!"

The whole room's atmosphere suddenly turned serious. It became tense as a bright orange flame appeared on the boss' forehead and the two mittens on his hands transformed into black, metal-clad gloves with large crests resembling the sky Vongola ring at the back of it. Tsuna opened his eyes and Red saw the difference in the color of his eye irises. When he spoke, his voice had also changed. It changed into a deeper and more threatening tone.

"I think you really owe us an explanation on the matter. Why did you attack my family and I when we were entering this island. ANSWER ME THIS INSTANCE!"

* * *

><p>Sorry for the really late chapter! I was preparing for my common test and stuff so I didn't have much time to write the story. :( The next update might also be slow as not only I am preparing for my mid-year examinations, I have a competition coming up. So sorry if this cause any inconvenience to any readers but I will try my best to update as soon as possible! Enjoy!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Pokemon.

* * *

><p>"Woah relax! I think we might have some misunderstandings!" Red put both his hands up, hoping that the other party would not resort to violence. "We really mean no harm!"<p>

"Tch! No harm? You sent those box animals after our lives and you mean no harm to us? I don't think that that's a misunderstanding!" Gokudera shouted back at Red who flinched under such ferocity. Why did he insist that they were the bad guys?

"Why do you keep insisting that we are after your lives? We don't even know you people in the first place! Moreover, your forehead and your hands are burning with fire! What makes you think that we aren't trying to protect ourselves from your fierce hospitality?" Red argued back as he pointed at Tsuna.

"Show your respect here! Jyuudaime! Ignore him! Let's finish them off!" The storm guardian lighted up his dynamites and prepared for another attack.

"Wait Gokudera!" Tsuna held out his hand, signaling for the said man to hold back in his attack. Gokudera made to protest but the brunette shook his head.

"They have a point there. The moment we woke up and saw them, we were already on the offensive. They had every reason to protect themselves there." The Vongola boss reasoned. With those calm eyes he possessed, Gokudera hesitated for a while before reluctantly putting out his dynamites.

The three pokemon trainers let out a sigh; at least they were heading somewhere without any more fights.

"However," Tsuna directed to Red who tensed, "You possessed a creature that had attacked us while we were out at sea and you used it against us once more in here. How do you expect us to believe that you are actually innocent?" He asked with a voice that was firm but not as threatening as before.

Red thought for a moment before an idea struck him. "Well, one thing's for sure – my Gyara is green in color. It's one of a kind and I can bet with you that the ones that attacked you were not of this color, am I right?" He asked Gokudera who slowly nodded his head.

"Then it's proven! I wasn't the one who attacked you guys!"

This time round, Blue finally took a step forward. "What about you people? You were all talking about up taking away your box and rings and stuff like that. Yes we did take them away but it was only because we had to ensure that the box did not consist of anything illegal or dangerous."

"No. Our items are not deemed as dangerous, I can assure you that. Now would you please return those items to us? They are very important to us." Tsuna asked as Blue exchanged looks with Red and professor Oak. The professor nodded his head and Blue took out his pokeball. Immediately, Tsuna and the rest tensed.

"Relax. We aren't going to fight anymore. Your stuff is not with us right now but I can get them without getting out of this room. I promise you, we are friendly." Blue glanced at the Vongola. After a moment of silence, Tsuna nodded and the others stepped back, dropping their protective stances. It seemed that the brunette was the leader of the group, Blue thought as he threw his pokeball upwards.

"Come out, Alakazam!"

A humanoid creature appeared out of a flash of light. It possessed a silver spoon in each hand and had a large mustache, which made the Vongola wonder what kind of animal that creature was. Without needing any instructions as it read its owner's mind, the pokemon concentrated hard and the items appeared in front of them.

The whole family moved forward to pick up their items, letting out a sigh of relief as they saw their rings and box weapons appear before them without any signs of damages to them. Upon seeing Reborn, the green 'toy' gun transformed back into its lizard form and crawled back to the infant quickly, much to the surprise of the pokemon trainers.

"A Ditto amongst them?" Professor Oak mumbled to himself as he watched.

As the sky and storm boxes were still in Red and Blue's hand, Tsuna and Gokudera remained in their spots cautiously as they watched the rest of the family reunite with theirs. The two pokemon trainers looked at each other and nodded, before moving to approach the Vongola. Red slowly put out his hand as he walked, indicating that he was just going to return the box to them with Blue following his moves.

They approached Tsuna and Gokudera and slowly deposited the items into their awaiting hands, never breaking eye contact. The sky and the storm took their box weapons warily, fearing that it might be a trap and that Red and Blue would attack them any moment they let their guards down but which never happened.

Releasing the box, the pokemon trainers stepped back slowly and returned to professor Oak's side, watching the Vongola family wear their rings on their middle fingers and clench their fists while they glanced at it. The group then placed their boxes back into their pockets (hair in Lambo's case) and looked back at Red, Blue and the professor. Stepping forward, Tsuna finally extinguished the dying will flame on his head.

"From now on, you can be at ease. I give you my word that we will not attack you. But I still want to hear an explanation. Why did we encounter a creature like yours when we rode our bikes across the sea? How was it that there were multiples of the same box animals here?" He asked.

"I don't get it? Why do you keep saying that pokemon are box animals? Pokemon are… well, pokemon. There's no such thing as us calling them box animals." Blue asked back a question which made the mafia family confused even more.

"Wait, wait, wait Blue. They're confused here, can't you see? Anyway they asked us a question first so yours will have to wait." Red told Blue who looked away in irritation; that boy always had to interrupt him. Red then turned to Tsuna and answered his question… with yet another question.

"I think this might have been a misunderstanding. But before I can answer that question, I need to know if what you saw was exactly identical as my Gyara here." He asked as Blue facepalmed.

The brunette thought over the question for a while, "No, they are not the same. As you said previously, your creature is green in color while the other creatures that we fought at sea were all blue. So, it wasn't you then…"

"But Jyuudaime," Gokudera spoke up, "Even if it wasn't this monster that had attacked us, it could have been them, asking their friends that are out there to kill us!" He stared sideways at Red who immediately retorted back.

"H-Hey! Stop pinning all the blame on my Gyara! He wasn't even present out there at the sea!"

"Who knows? Speaking about color, Jyuudaime, remember Gamma? He had a battery box and when he opened it, his box animals changed color. This guy threw something previously before that monster appeared. That flash of light could be to blind us for a moment for it to change to another color. Oh, could it be so coincidental?" Gokudera said, rendering Red speechless. What battery box? What changing color?

"W-What? B-But…" Red's mind could no longer function properly. Everything was just that coincidental! Noticing the frantic expression on his friend's face, Blue made to step forward to argue back but someone else had beaten him at it.

"Gokudera, stop. Although you make a lot of sense, my hyper intuition thinks otherwise. It has been bugging me ever since I saw him and it seems to be telling me that he's really innocent…" Tsuna said.

Upon hearing the boss' words, Gokudera immediately stopped his protests and his faced turned red with embarrassment, muttering a "Hai, Jyuudaime." He knew that the hyper intuition that was in the Vongola blood could never be wrong.

Tsuna then turned to the three trainers and spoke, "You were asking us about box weapons just now I believe? This is what we call a box weapon." After saying that, Tsuna lighted up the orange sky flame on his ring and inserted the flame into the hole of the box. The box opened and came out an orange flame which revealed to be a sky-attributed sky lion. It had a yellow body and a mane that was made up of sky flames.

"So **this** was what the box is used for! The ring was the key!" Red exclaimed. "No wonder i couldn't open up the box, so it was locked."

"Is this a new species of pokemon?" The professor muttered to himself as he walked over to the sky lion, looking at it curiously. Natsu, being rather afraid of the professor, retreated a few steps backwards with his eyes continuously fixed on the professor.

Blue thought for awhile before asking the family, "So each of the boxes that you have all contain poke- I mean box weapons like these?"

Just as Tsuna opened his mouth to answer the question raised, a loud sound of the water crashing was heard. It was accompanied together with thunderous roars, followed by loud screams of people of different age and gender. "Something seems to be happening outside! Grandpa, I think we should go check it out." Blue spoke to the professor with a certain amount of urgency in his voice. Red and professor Oak nodded their heads in approval and quickly turned to the door in an attempt to run out of the lab.

"We'll come with you." Tsuna said, a bright sky flame burning on his forehead again as he held a box filled with dying-will pills in his hand and the rest of the family taking out their weapons in preparation of a fight. "This roar seems familiar to us."

The trio and the family could see people were running in all directions, trying to get away from the waters of Pallet town as they exited the lab. Upon hearing another loud roar, Gokudera spotted the source of all the chaos and shouted, "Jyuudaime! It's the five monsters that we saw out at the sea!"

All of them turned to face the five ferocious sea creatures which were blasting bright yellow beams every few seconds. "Those are Gyarados, what are they doing in the calm waters of Pallet town?" Red asked loudly.

"I don't know what they are or why they are here, but two things are for sure," Tsuna told the trio. "First, these are definitely the creatures that attacked us out in the sea and secondly, we've got to stop them."

* * *

><p>And that's it for this chapter! This account was dead for like 2 months I believe? I didn't have time to think about the storyline so sorry for all the readers out there! :) Like before, my updates won't be regular so yeap enjoy!<p> 


End file.
